minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Darthwikia25/How To: Improve at PvP
Hello everyone! Darthwikia25 here starting a new blog series, called How To. Basically, in this periodic series, I will be advising you all on several different topics based on Minecraft. I hope you'll all enjoy it! Note: You should note that some of you may already know these topics thoroughly. Remember, this series is for people who need help with an aspect of the game. IMPROVE AT PVP PvP, also known as "Player VS Player" is an aspect of Minecraft in which a Player battles another Player. There are several ways of doing so, including realms, servers, or on consoles, the Battle Mini-Game. Today, I will be giving you some tips on how to improve your PvP skills. 'Tip 1: Strategize' PvP is often considered to be about who has the best weapon, but it is not so- It is possible to win a fight without actually having the upper hand in terms of gear. One such important advantage one can gain is the Element of Surprise. Consider this: Two people go into a fight, one person with a wooden sword and one person with an iron one. Person 1 gets a surprise attack on Person 2 and manages to get 2 early hits (4 Hearts). Even if they both hit each other at the same time, the person with the Wooden Sword will win with one heart remaining. Of course, it can be a bit tough when the other person has a large amount of items, but it can be very useful to gain an early advantage. Another possible strategy is a risky one, albeit often very successful. If there are a large amount of Players in the game, attacking Players early on can help you gain an advantage. The more you draw out the battle, the more are the chances of them getting better and better gear. Going on a large killstreak early on is probably not the best idea, as you can get snuck up on while you are weak, but strategically taking out weaker players is a way to prevent them from getting better loot. 'Tip 2: Utilize your Items' Another important aspect of PvP is utlizing your items well. Remember to organize your items after a fight- Weapons to the immediate left, food to the right and potions in the middle. This gives you a proper idea of where your items are and allows you to quickly switch if need be. This also includes making quick decisions according to the situation at hand- for example, in a watery area, knockback may be the better option, whereas on land, fire aspect is the way to go. Armor can often help a Player overcome an opponent stronger in terms of weapons, as good armor can cancel out a lot of damage. Combined with a decent weapon, armor can help a Player even win the game. Potions are also a great way to gain an advantage. Your opponents may have the best armor in the game, but a few strength and regeneration potions can turn the tables in your favour. 'Tip 3: Positional Play is Important' Finally, the third and possibly most important aspect of PvP is positional play. Sometimes, you may be surprised to see a Player will much worse gear defeating you- this is because they are superior in positional play. Positional play includes adapting to the situation appropriately to gain an advantage. For example, if a Player is in water, switch to your bow. If you're fighting up high, use a knockback weapon. If there's a dry patch, try using fire aspect. The possibilities are endless. Getting the higher ground with even a knockback stick can help you overcome a strong player are they will take fall damage everytime you knock them back. Strafing is also an important way to gain an advantage. Even the strongest weapon cannot defeat a player if he/she dodges it! Strafing and trying to get an angle is very important, so while you may be hitting the Player, they cannot hit you. This also saves you time in case you need to run away. Warnings *'Don't Camp: '''Camping is only a short term solution. While others get better stuff, you'll be stuck in a dreaded corner and eventually you will end up being taken out. *'Don't Team: 'Again, teaming shouldn't be done unless others are doing it. It not only gives you an unfair advantage, but you're also vulnerable to your teammate betraying you whenever you get better loot. *'Don't Waste Time: 'Don't waste too much time sorting out your inventory. Use the beginning of the game to arrange and take a maximum of 5-10 seconds when doing so later. *'Don't let people go: '''The players you let go are liable to gather loot and may post a greater threat later on in the game. Well, I hope this blog helped you out a bit. Feel free to comment down below on what you think are the best PvP tactics. Category:Blog posts